Mad as they say
by HushChildAndRead
Summary: In a certain way how would your personality be if you were alone and isolated with two Alice's no one ever want's to have. Everyday try to make friends, find person, take them, try to be friends, they die or run. "They try to beat me, they try in vain. And when I win, I end the pain...Death" Akki is the 'Mad Hatter' of Alice Academy, the new kid.
1. Chapter 1

In what ways do you describe a girl that has been locked up for so long that she has gone crazy, mad even. This young girl, only 12 is a killer that is known for her splatter blood pattern but that is only when she's on the job.

Crazy, stupid, nuts, Baka, these can describe Akki. Just Akki, nothing to her name and no back ground. Being crazy and having an Alice that she has can be called suicidal. With one touch you die instantly, this is called the Mark of Death. To say that she can be 'good' at some points in her life isn't a complete lie. Beneath, deep in her heart there is a twig of pure and utter happiness that lies in between the crazy. They call her Mad Hatter. Do not be fooled at first glance she seems so innocent but what you don't realize is she is a Death carrier holding both the Mark of Death Alice and the Shape shifter Alice.

The Mad Hatter of Alice Achedmy.

The silent night carries an eerie feeling to it as the sky dims ever so slightly. It seems to be too quiet, but who's to tell it's to dark to see...

CLACK

CLACK

CREEEEKKK

SLAAMMM

The silent night has ended.

A shadow steps out into plain view as it moves swiftly through the area with ease, who is this shadow?

Narumi was sent out today in search of a girl. 12 years old who has been known to be quite 'Mad' but very powerful. The sightings of her are getting more and more clear. Now a days lots of people are seeing a shadow off into the distance and before they could even blink it was beside them with and evil glint in their eyes that no one has ever seen before but that's not all of it. People have been turning up dead and missing after seeing this shadow, the people that are lucky enough to get away with their lives report seeing a girl with long pink hair, reddish brown eyes and what looks like to be a Mad Hatter costume.

After looking at the paper in his hands once more Narumi sighed to himself wondering how crazy was this girl managing to not get caught for this long.

Breathing in deeply he tilted his head back and looked up into the sky. It was a cold and eerie day and if he had to say it would be a perfect time for 'The Mad Hatter' as people call her to strike. And just like on queue noices were heard from the far side.

CLACK

CLACK

CREEEEKKK

SLAAAMMM

turning sharply Narumi noticed that the noise was being made from the old abandoned warehouse.

_Oh~ A Warehouse,_ he thought to himself. His feet hit against the ground soft enough to not make a noise, being caught too soon was not on his agenda.

Flipping his hair to the side and slowly looking up he saw a shadow off into the distance looking still and clam.

"Come out~" the shadow stepped forward to reveal a girl just as the description described her.

"Wonderful Quest~ I haven't had one for weeks all the rest keep dying and screaming to stop... but I don't know why" Narumi could hear the madness in her voice but also a trace of loneliness towards the end. Maybe its not that she was simply dangerous though he had to admit she was 'Mad' but maybe it was just the fact that she had nobody and had to learn to control her Alice's on her own.

"Are you alone" The grim flash of sadness ran through her eyes as she looked straight at him

"Why... no one ask before. Am I alone?" Narumi took a step forward since he saw her flash of 'humanity'.

"Would you like to meet people who are just like you. Who can do the same things you can do... well sort of... they all have Alice's" Akki tilted her head to the side and pulled the tip of her hat up to revel her reddish brown eye's that held the look of someone pained and insane. With a twirl of her fingers she stared forward, Left foot, Right foot, Left foot, stop.

Spinning round and round until she couldn't handle it anymore she carried a plastered Cheshire Grin and deeply chuckled at him.

"four legs in the morning, two legs at noon and three legs in the evening, stop...Let's go. Word of advice I go crazy once in a while so tie me up" she handed him a pair of hand cuffs and white gloves similar to the ones she is wearing on her hands.

Looking at her strangely he replied

"What are these?" she looked at him straight in the eye

"Ripped from my mother's womb, Beaten and burned, Make me where them all the time, they are the only limiters that will ever work on me. I will carry these to my death bed. " Narumi looked at her for a second before nodding and using his Alice on her just incase she does go 'Mad' on the way to the Academy.

Turning and swirling goes her vision as she comes to. It has been a long journey past the road, around the corner to Alice Academy. Lifting her head she swirls it around and around

"Half-way up the hill, I see thee at last, lying beneath me with thy sounds and sights..." Narumi turns his head to look at the young girl called Akki who was mumbling to himself with an interested look on his face.

"... - A city in the twilight, dim and vast, with smoking roofs, soft bells, and gleaming lights. This is the one I see" it took awhile before Narumi could truly understand Akki and what she talks about.

"Yes Akki this is the Academy, your home" Akki looks up to him her pained twisted eyes burned into his soul

"Home...home... no home... gone" Narumi sighed and looked away

"Sorry~ Akki I meant new home" Akki tilted her head and turned to face the gates of the Academy as Narumi stood up and lead her out of the limo they were ridding.

"New, new... home. for me." Twirling and spinning on her heal she looked down to her hands and held them up to him.

"Nye, Nye, Red, purple, orange, yellow, blue, and green...No one can touch me, not even a queen. Use the ones I gave you..." Narumi remembered back to the things she had given him and pulled them out. There was black hand cuffs with a checker board pattern in his left hand and in his right hand were blank white gloves much like the ones Akki was wearing right now.

Slowly but surly he slipped on the gloves and clicked on the hand cuffs, tight but loose enough not to hurt her too much. As soon as he was finished putting on the limiters he pulled her up to the gates as they opened up wide.

"New home, Akki"

Classroom 1D was loud, people flying through the class and strange creatures flying around. Traces of Alice laid through this room as everyone was to busy fooling around to hear the front door of the classroom open and close.

That is until they heard mumbling that caused them all to stop followed by the sound of Narumi-Sensei's voice.

" Four men together sat to play. They played all night till break of day. They played for gold and not for fun with separate scores for everyone. When it came time to square accounts, they all had made quite fair amounts. Can you this paradox explain...If no one lost, how could all gain?... the answer plain and there to blame hidden deep your darkest secret..." Narumi without hesitation looked at Akki

"What is the answer Akki?" Akki titled her hat up and twirled strumming her fingers as if playing a guitar

"Nye, Nye, Musicians they were." Narumi laughed and turned to walk to the front of the class with Akki next to him.

"Class this is Akki, would you mind introducing yourself Akki?" The class grew silent for a second waiting for the girl to introduce herself.

"It cries tears as red as its flesh, but its heart is made of stone. This life is unknown makers shun the unknown." Narumi laughed a little and tilted his head to the side pointing a finger to his chin like he was thinking.

"Akki is her name, nothing to it nothing more. No family, people call her the 'Mad hatter', did I get it right Akki?" Akki took off her hat with her cuffed hands and bowed chuckling before grining like 'Mad'

"Nye, Nye, always right! the craziness has gone. Not lonely this time. not yet." the class started erupting in whispers

'Is she crazy'

'No! she's 'Mad' completely nuts'

'Wonder why she has hand cuffs on'

'What do you think her Alice is?'

Just then a girl with pig tails got up from her seat causing the chair to screech and looked at everyone

"Guys that's not nice! she's just a person!" Akki tilted her head and mumbled

"Person... just a person. Slice my head, and weep beside me when I am dead you shall carry this to your dead bed." she turned the Narumi who was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Did you call her an Onion, Akki" Akki shuffled slightly and nodded before kicking the desk making a loud bang.

"Nye, Nye, what you say?" she said looking towards the classroom with a blood ready look. directed at the whisper she heard from a girl with green hair.

Sumire stood up and pointed a finger at the new girl.

"You probably don't have an Alice! and what's with that outfit it's not Halloween.

"Uh oh..." Narumi looked at Sumire with a you-shouldn't-have-done-that look.

Before anyone could react Akki was standing beside Sumire with an insane gleam in her eyes. Stepping closer to her left foot, right foot, left foot, stop.

"Akki don't do this! you wanted a home not to be locked up again!" Narumi's protest didn't work and the class looked wide eyed at the girl who was walking up to Sumire.

When Narumi said this it caused Natsume to pay attention from under his manga.

"Nye, Nye, Shut up Narumi!" Narumi stepped back slowly adverting from her gaze.

"W-what are you doing?" Akki laughed like 'Mad' while tilting her head up staring straight at her.

"I am the black child of a white father, a wingless bird, flying even to the clouds of heaven. I give birth to tears of mourning in pupils that meet me, even though there is no cause for grief, and at once on my birth I am dissolved into air, take off these gloves, change my clothes, remove my chains to the world...you die right there." turning around leaving the quivering Sumire behind she looked at Narumi.

"Nye, Nye, translate my 'Mad' to knew and then I will bid you a due" Narumi composed himself and nodded

"Akki is in the dangerous ability class. Her clothes, gloves, and cuffs prevent her Alices from making her go insane I will leave it at that because I cannot explain what happens after she goes insane, no one can" someone in the class raised their hand

"You said Alice's" Narumi nodded and continued

"Her Alice's are the reason she is like this now, she has the Mark of Death Alice and the Shape shifter Alice do not take her lightly this is the longest time she has ever been around people without trying to kid nap them and or worse" and with that he ran out of the class not wanting her to turn insane right before him leaving a shocked class behind.

The first one to compose themselves was Mikan as she went up to the girl with a huge smile.

"Hi! I'm Mikan!" Akki tilted her head as her reddish brown eyes squinted.

"Nye, Nye, Onion tail you smile to much are you 'mad' too" Mikan frowned and smiled again

"No, but I want to be friends" Fixing her hat with her cuffed hands she started to mumble something

"There is a certain crime, that if it is attempted, is punishable, but if it is committed, is not punishable. I made friends once but they ran and said that they'd rather die so I let them, you're my friend?" Mikan gulped before nodding

"Nye, Nye, Onion your not gunna run right?" hurt flashed through her eyes for a second causing Mikan to give her a pitied look

"No, I'm not" Akki laughed. it didn't sound like a normal laugh it was the kind that was the sigh of someone who had long gone crazy.

"Friend, do you have other friends?" Mikan nodded and pulled her towards Hotaru and the rest.

They all looked at Mikan like she was crazy for bringing her to them but they knew Mikan was always stupid.

When Akki looked at their faces a look of pure hurt flashed through her eyes as she adverted their gazes and turned to leave but not before she said something

"Mountains will crumble and temples will fall, and no man can survive its endless call" silently leaving them to wonder what she was talking about before Hotaru answered with a simple word

"Time"


	2. Chapter 2

Akki let her feet pound against the ground as she walked away slowly with her head slumped down in sham.

If only she wasn't 'Mad'

If only she stopped talking in riddles and rhymes

If only she wasn't alone all her life

Why... it's all to confusing to think about when her mind was completely side tracked. Riddles and Rhymes are the only thing she manages to say instead of normally talking.

Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot, stop. She turned slightly and jumped up in the air breaking off the hand cuffs allowing her hands to grip one of the branches of the white oak tree. Swinging round and round she filliped up and ended up doing a summer salt in the air. One foot before following by the other foot she landed on the floor.

"Can not be bought... can not be sold, even if it's made of gold-" slowly turning on her heal her head stayed slumped down as she swung her feet and sat down on the ground beside the tree. Closing her eye's slowly she allowed herself to clear her thoughts for the first time.

"-A heart...made of glass holds, alas it doesn't last" slowly tracing her pointer finger on the grass she tilted her hat up since it was covering her eyes.

Looking up to the sky she let her eyes scan the skies. The clouds flowed freely and so did the birds, it seemed as if she was the only one being restricted to nothing but 'Mad' hopes and dreams.

Slowly she began to sing her sorrows to ease.

_What you hold by your side_

_Is the sorrow to my world_

_My only salvation_

_A heart that's made of glass_

_Is this the real me..._

Stretching one of her hands up into the air pretending to catch the clouds in the sky she slumped her head down as her hat covered her face and continued to sing

_In the end, the 'Mad' one is me._

_Tears build up in my eyes as they turn,_

_my hopes that have just ended._

_Can I dream again?_

_Insane is what I am._

Shaking her head rapidly following by laughs of pure torture she continued to sing

_Clear crystal tears fall_

_are you the one to break the wall._

_Hopes that were lost._

A single tear slid down her face as she lifted her head up and fixed her hat away from her eyes

_Clear crystal tears fall_

_are you the one to break the wall_

_hopes that were lost, can be found._

she found herself softly smiling.

_Have I ever seen such hope._

_No one as lonely as me._

_The madness holds me._

_Dreams are all I have left_

she fiddled with her fingers slightly.

_Will they ever understand_

_in the end, I'm still myself_

_Broken, lonely, can I say this once me_

_that my life is just a nightmare, just ended._

_Drowning in tears_

_loneliness is all I have left._

_My insane self._

Slowly she stood up and started to dance around.

Spinning and spinning then stopping to swirl her head around she fell to the ground in pure utter madness. Her laughter rang through the forest and it caused Natsume who was resting against the tree beside her to finally notice she was there.

Tilting his head to the side he slightly felt interested in this girl and how she acted. He could tell that she, behind the madness did hold the heart of a 12 year old girl that was completely sane.

Looking up he slowly got off the ground and went beside Akki not fazing her by his presence.

Slowly Akki turned around to face him and they were inches a part

"Hey, Akki" Akki looked a little shocked that he would come up to her and still call her by her name

"Can not be bought, can not be sold, even if it's made of gold... Nye, Nye, hello to you too Natsume" Natsume looked up to her with a smirk

"A heart" Akki stepped back and starred at him wide eyed

"Nye, Nye, what you say?" Natsume sat under the tree where she sat at a just shrugged

"Your riddle, you were talking about a heart. it's your heart isn't it" Akki tightened her scarf that was around her neck and laughed, a true laugh.

"Nye, Nye, you know... they think that being 'Mad' is bad but it is who I am. I wanted to make friend but I am the part of the bird that is not in the sky, Who can drown in the ocean and yet remain dry. A last vestige of man that refuses to die..." Natsume sighed

"You're saying your, your own shadow" Akki came next to him and sat down closing her eyes

"Nye, Nye, Neva more..." Akki traced her finger where her tear had ran down her face.

"Sometimes I think that to, just ignore it. Anyways Ruka is my friend though most people think he just does everything I say..." Akki looked at him in the eye and turned away

"Nye, Nye, that's not true, I know you now and can say that is not true..." Natsume smirked for a moment remembering what she had done in the classroom that caught his attention.

"Why did your personality switch that fast?" still not looked away Akki took off her hat and fixed her collar

"I cut through evil like a double edged sword, And chaos flees at my approach. Balance I single-handedly upraise, Through battles fought with heart and mind, Instead of with my gaze... my answer lies beneath my riddle make sure not to fiddle I have done many times before" this girl did have a way of words he had to admit to himself.

"You wanted Justice... your smarter than I take you for" he finished off with a smirk.

"Nye, Nye, what you say? wanna be my friend so we can all play...-" she looked at him and for a second only because she trusted him let the only feeling of hurt she had left flash through her eyes

"Friends, friends always run... Nevar more they stay" he couldn't help but think they were almost the same.

"Voiceless it cries, Wingless it flutters-" Akki smiles and continues the riddle for him

"Toothless bites, Mouthless mutters... wind breeze carries with ease this is the kind of friends we are" both of them smile softly before drifting off to sleep enjoying the comfort of a new friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly allowing her eyes to open Akki looked to the side to notice Natsume still there next to her with her eyes closed but he was still awake.

Dipping her hat down she chuckled softly and got up using her left hand as support.

Breathing in the air around her she broke out into a Cheshire grin and twirled on her toes to face Natsume.

"I am both Mother and Father. I am seldom still yet I never wander. I never birth nor nurse... this life holds happniess in it for the first time..." Natsume smirked and got up slowly looking at Akki

"You knew I was awake" Akki ingnored what he had just said and grabbed his hand pulling him with her further into the forest.

"Nye, Nye, what you say? won't you travel near and far?" Natsume didn't have time to answer because before he could they came to a clearing deep in the forest.

"Cannot be seen, cannot be felt, cannot be heard, cannot be smelt..." turning round and around she took in the fresh smell of the forest.

"Nye, Nye, what you say? Neva more...sad" Natsume looked at her with interest.

She was different then everyone first thought.

Judging somebody too fast was something he hated. And it was a good feeling to see her smiling even if to others it wasn't a normal persons smile it was a sigh of something new.

"You shouldn't run around like that after spinning that fast you may fall!" she looked at him but not before falling on something.

"Ow, ow, One tooth to bite, the forests foe. One tooth to fight, as all Norse know..." Natsume tried to fight a smile that was tugging on the corners of his lips.

"You tripped on an axe that's not good! hurry up before he comes!" but it was too late because the next thing you know a small bear is coming out of the clearing.

"Nye, Nye, a bear you say care to join use as we play" Natsume looked at Akki who wasn't even flinching when Mr. bear had an evil glint in his eyes, she just stood there.

Then in a swift movement Mr. bear lunged forward and tried to land an upper kick on her but she dodged it just in time.

"Your just like me you see" she picked up Mr. bear as he hugged her with so much force a normal person would have broken bones by now.

"Akki we have to go! I'll show you to Ruka he can be your friend to" she nodded then put down Mr. bear and waved him goodbye.

When Akki and Natsume walked into the room Akki jumped on Natsume's back and looked over his shoulders

" you break me do not stop working, you touch me may be snared, you lose me Nothing will matter... what do you say?" Natsume looked at her with a blank expression which he knew Akki saw through

"Akki it's your hope... now come" Akki nodded and went to follow Natsume to the back of the class while everyone was staring wondering when they became friends.

"Ruka...you remember Akki" Ruka looked up and nodded with a slight smile

"Nye, Nye, new friends...are nice" Akki sat down and began to talk to Ruka and Natsume.

The only thing she managed to say that was not in a rhyme or riddle was short and simple to her.

"I'm...sorry if I confuse you but its no point in trying I've always been 'Mad'" Ruka smiled

"Its okay I know what your saying" Akki carried a look of pure joy which caught Natsumes attention but he didn't show it.

~This is what happens in class at the time~

Sumire was complaining

"Geez, I'm the daily helper and I'd appreciate it if you didn't increase my work load today" Mikan popped up out of no where

"Hey! Don't erase that!" Sumire turned to the side to face Mikan

"There's no way that we, who have Alice's. would play some brat-like game like that!" Mikan was annoyed and protested what she had said

"It's not like that! Dodge ball is-" just then something was thrown on Mikan's head

"Your annoying" Mikan pulled her hand o the back of her head and rubbed it from all the pain.

"Ow"

"Hurry up and get lost, ugly!" a tick mark appeared on her forehead

"Ugly?!" Akki turned to Natsume who was beside her and said loud enough for everyone in the class to hear.

"Slice my head, and weep beside me when I am dead you shall carry this to your dead bed... what is onion talking about?" Natsume looked up from his magazine

"Nothing you should be worried about Akki" Akki nodded and turned her head to look at Mikan who was smirking evilly.

"I see, I see. You really have that little confidence in being able to beat me at such an easy game?"

"What?!" the tick on Mikan's head grew and Akki's curiosity was growing as she tilted her head and looked at the angered girl at the front of the class.

"I see, I see, You really are that afraid of losing to me, aren't you?" that's when someone from the class stood up and pointed a finger at her

"Fine will play, However, if you lose, you'll do whatever we tell you!"

"Fine! And if you lose, you'll promise not to skip class ever again!" they nodded

Akki looked towards Natsume with an blank expression

"Natsume?" but before she finish what she was trying to say she got cut off

"Natsume-san?" Natsume looked up at him and replied

"I don't really mind. However will use this ball" he took out a blue ball with an A on it and through it to Mikan just in time fore her to catch it

"The match will be tomorrow eight members to a team. Got it?" Akki looked back and forth between her friend who was reading a comic to Mikan who was wonder what the ball in her hand was.

"Nye, Nye, Natsume, what is dodge ball?" Natsume looked up from his comic and sighed looking at her reddish brown eyes that were filled with the curiosity of a mad scientist and told her all about it. She nodded and sighed

"around in circles, But always straight ahead Never complain, No matter where led... The wheel of life spins in my head" she started to chuckle in her head silently which ended up as a full out laugh that made her look crazy as she tilted her hat forward

"This shall be fun, I hope they don't run" Natsume smirked knowing that no matter what Mikan tried Akki would stay on his team.

~The dodge ball game~

"Nye, Nye, Natsume don't get mad they made him" Natsume looked at her with curiosity

"What did they do" anger dripping from his voice

Akki handed Natsume a picture like the ones they used to frame him with and pointed to it only showing Natsume

"What eats light by the bowl?" Natsume smiled slightly and got his mind off of his anger for a second to answer

"A black hole, what do you mean?" Akki looked at him with her insanity perking through and answered simply

"I have a trick through her Nullification that I can use to make sure she pays slowly..." Natsume had to admit that what she said would normally scare a person to death without her using her Alices.

Nodding slightly Natsume turned around to look at the other team while Akki looked at Ruka.

"Nye, Nye, Ruka we forgive you..." Akki smiled while Ruka did the same. Everyone looked shocked to see her smile a true genuine smile but what they didn't know is she has been itching to get out her 'Mad' side.

"I'll bring down every single one of them" Akki and Natsume said at the same time.

The game starts...

The ball flies and hits Nonoko on Mikans team making her out.

Iichou crabs the ball and throws it using his illusion Alice making it look big as Natsume yelled

"Don't be fooled by it"

Just then Pyo came out in 'Full defense mode' towards the line in the middle of the game field which Natsume got him out.

As the game went on Akki didn't even bother to use her Alices during it but Natsume did.

The game is now down to Ruka and Mikan verses Akki and Natsume.

"You know thank you Ruka, Akki because you really do care about your friends and tried your hardest to make them happy, and Akki I'm sorry if you were offended when we meet-" just then Ruka was hit causing him to be out while Akki was silently laughing, the laugh was filled with pain and insanity.

She tilted her head up and looked at the setting sun while pulling her hat even more down so that it covers her eyes. Gripping her hat she breaks into a fit of laughter and falls to the ground. Madness runs through her laugh

"Nye, Nye, what you say? Your sorry..." Akki grabs her hat and leans forward causing it to fall off fro the first time showing clear tortured eyes. Grabbing her head she shakes it repeatedly trying to make it stop

"Make it stop, Make...it...stop" Natsume showed clear worry for his friend as he knelt down right beside her and made her look up into his eyes, pained reddish brown eyes stared back in to his red eyes that were filled with worry.

"What is it Akki" slowly Akki lifted her head getting up slowly with a twisted smile that could kill for a mile.

"Haha... HAHAHAHA... She's free 'Mad hatters' out for fun" she chuckles darkly swaying her feet side to side.

Grabbing her had she put it up and stared at Mikan with such hate it could make Pyo cringe in fear

"Mad hatters my name dear now let me show you what insanity does to a poor old soul" getting up she pulled off her gloves and took off her cuffs with ease causing Mikan to back away slightly.

"Akki... what's wrong with you?" Akki looked at Mikan with a curious face

"Never better now lets finish this!" Akki turned into a giant white snow leopard and grabbed the Alice ball throwing it at Mikan. When she through it, it transformed into a black panther with the face of death.

"Meet your-no...oh God! Natsume stop it! stop the ball" Natsume did what she said and stopped it in time to see Akki back into her regular look crying to herself.

Slowly he came up to her and grabbed her hand

"Neva more... they hate the one they see behind the real me..." Natsume sighs and whips away her tears cupping her face

"No" was all he said before he grabbed her and pulled her away

"Are you happy now, you won" Mikan looked shocked and heard venom dripping from Natsume's voice as he walked away before Akki stopped him

"Friend... Ruka" Natsume turned around and nodded

"Ruka come!"

Akki, Ruka and Natsume walked away not noticing a figure in the trees watching them.


	4. Chapter 4

After Natsume, Ruka and Akki left the dodge ball court no one talked the whole way there except for Akki who would silently sing to herself.

After awhile Ruka said he had to go so it was only Natsume and Akki.

Akki reached for Natsume's hand which was right beside her and squeezed it

"Nye, Nye, I think I did something wrong"

"No you didn't Akki she provoked you" Akki nodded and pulled Natsume to the field of the Academy.

"This is a word which rhymes with cat..." Natsume smirk at her ways of taking her mind off of things

"It goes on your head because it's a hat" Akki smiled and took off her hat and placed it on Natsume's head

"Nye, Nye, now you're a cat with a hat" Akki giggled and started to dance with Natsume was fighting a smile that was tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Akki watch out your going to fall like last time" he took her hand while taking her hat off his head and placing it back on hers.

"A bright shinning thing, Neva more hold the stars..." she took his hand which caused him to come forward close to her face. She smiled at him a genuine smile

"...Care to dance" Akki smiled and excepted his offer as they began to laugh and dance Natsume couldn't help but think when was the last time he had this much fun or even the last time Akki smiled and laughed that much.

Slowly they began to get lost in their own world as Akki sang as they danced

I am done, smoking gun  
We've lost it all, the love is gone  
She has won, now it's no fun  
We've lost it all, the love is gone

And we had magic  
And this is tragic  
You couldn't keep your hands to yourself

I feel like our world's been infected  
And somehow you left me neglected  
We've found our lives been changed  
Babe, you lost me

And we tried, oh how we cried  
We lost ourselves, the love has died  
And though we tried you can't deny  
We're left as shells, we lost the fight

And we had magic  
And this is tragic  
You couldn't keep your hands to yourself

I feel like our world's been infected  
And somehow you left me neglected  
We've found our lives been changed  
Babe, you lost me

Now I know you're sorry and we were sweet  
But you chose lust when you deceived me  
And you'll regret it, but it's too late  
How can I ever trust you again?

I feel like our world's been infected  
And somehow you left me neglected  
We've found our lives been changed  
Babe, you lost me

(Insert song here- Christina Aguilera: you lost me)

They came to a stop and looked each other in the eyes before Natsume spoke up

"Your singing really is wonderful you should do it more" Akki smiled softly and laid down on the floor.

Natsume who was still standing sighed heavily. Turning round he faced the sun. It was sun down and the sunset was a bright mix of colors that contrasted perfectly in the dark blue sky

"The sky is so free, I wish it was me" Natsume turned around and looked at Akki who spoke with so much sadness it was over barring.

"I guess sometimes you don't talk in riddles and rhymes" he mused laying down beside her staring up into the sky.

"I guess" she mirrors his expression.

Back in the class ever since the incident with the dodge ball game no one dared to talk to Akki except for Natsume and Ruka.

A whole month went by fast and it was time for everyone to get paid. Akki looked down to her hands to see 300 rabbits in her palm she fixed her hat back and looked at Natsume who also had the same amount but put it into his pocket.

"Nye, Nye, what is this?" Natsume looked up

"Money, you buy stuff at the Central town with it" Akki nodded slowly then removed her hat placing her 300 rabbits inside it. Careful not to let her gloves slip off her hands Akki pulled them up and made sure they stayed that way

"A small nail failed to tell the tale..." Natsume looked up at her from his comic

"What tale?" Hurt flashed in Akki's eyes as she adverted his gaze and replied

"Neva more...alone...no worry" Natsume grabbed her hand to comfort her which she replied with a small smile.

At that point Akki finally noticed there was a small boy in Natsume's arms.

"Nye, Nye, I saw you little one" Yōichi looked at her and rapped his hand around her finger.

"Pretty lady" Akki giggled and Natsume smiled softly so only Akki and Yōichi could see.

"A sweet child, you are dear steer clear of people who are not one to you..." Yōichi nodded

"Can pretty lady hold me" Natsume shrugged and Yōichi went to Akki.

"Natsume-san, Natsume-san..." Mikan a peered from the corner of the room

"Come with me to Central town..." Akki felt something in her heart snap when she heard that but did not show it all she had on was a confused look as Yōichi kept playing with her hat.

"What is this girl doing?" Ruka looked to the side staring at what she was doing because he himself had no idea.

"Central town...Neva more...stay down the door" Natsume looked at Akki and nodded slightly knowing what she said but he couldn't help but notice the sadness trickling down her voice as she said that and her lack of riddles and rhymes which made him frown slightly.

"Oh so little miss no star decided to ask Natsume-san out on a date?" Akki turned around and sneered at Sumire

"Shut up...Stupid cat nip" Sumire stepped back a little scared of what she would do to her

Akki turned back to where Mikan was to notice how close she was to Yōichi.

"So cute~" Akki slowly pulled Yōichi away from her face long enough for Ruka to explain who Yōichi was.

"I'll call you You-chan come here!" Mikan stretched her arms out to grab Yōichi who was beside Akki and Natsume because he had not let go of both of them.

"No, no, you can't go to someone like her, Come over here" Yōichi just sat there snuggled up between Akki and Natsume. If you hadn't known better you would think that they were a couple and Yōichi was their child.

"Stupid" Mikan and Sumire pulled away from Yōichi

"Ugly" Natsume said

"Ugly" Akki giggled softly before adding

"Stay away, ape girls" Yōichi looked at her and back to them

"Stay away, ape girls" Akki patted his head and smiled softly

Just then a tick appeared on her head.

"Natsume what are you teaching this kid!" Akki shuffled a little before sighing

"Slice my head, and weep beside me when I am dead you shall carry this to your dead bed..." Yōichi looked at her before turning back to them

"Pretty lady, is she Onion girl" Akki nodded while Natsume tried hard to stay holding a blank expression

Yōichi sneezed a little which gained a smile and pat on the head from both Natsume and Akki.

Everyone stared shocked except Ruka.

Slowly Yōichi stared at both Akki and Natsume before pointing to the Central town sign.

"Nye, Nye, what you say?, take a travel if you may"

When they were walking in Central town Yōichi was still holding on to Akki and wouldn't let her go but it wasn't like she minded, she liked having Yōichi by her side.

Next to her Natsume walked close through the town eventually Akki, Yōichi and Natsume left Mikan and her friends.

"It's nice" Natsume looked at Akki with a smirk

"What is?" Akki fixed her sleeves as she looked at Yōichi who was now in Natsume's hands

"Having someone by your side, not to afraid to talk to you and bid you a due" Natsume laughed a little at her rhyming as I started to stop slowly. For a while now Akki's tried to stop talking in rhymes and riddles but sometimes she just can't help it.

Suddenly Akki saw a big fountain in the middle of the square and got a glint in her eyes that would make anyone step back.

Running towards the fountain it would seen as if she was walking on air and just couldn't wait to soar.

Twirling and spinning on her heal she came to as stop when she was right beside the fountain looking down into her reflection. Dipping her finger down into the fountain she found it calming as she sat at the edge beside Natsume and Yōichi.

"I wonder what it's like to have a clear mind, with no need to find" Natsume stayed looking at her silently and couldn't help but think Yōichi was right she was like he said a 'pretty lady'. Her long pink hair cascaded down past her waist and bangs covered one of her reddish brown eyes that always seem to sparkle with different emotions at times that were too hard to read because she would always cover it with her hat. The only time he saw her cry was that time in the woods when a single tear fell form her none covered eye. He felt drawn to the girl beside him like he had a duty that he just couldn't help but finish. No...not a duty more like a force is pulling him to her and every time her sees her smile his heart skips a beat. Its clear that he doesn't exactly know what these feelings are and gets confused by them easily. One things for sure though, they are both slowly bringing out the best in each other.

His thoughts were interrupted when Akki tugged on his sleeve and pulled Yōichi up with her

"We should go it seems their here" she said pointing to the group of kids that were talking about 'Howalon'.

"Nye, Nye, Natsume what's 'Howalon'?" Natsume looked at the 'Howalon' stand and pointed to it

"That's it, its candy" she followed his finger that was pointing to the stand

"Uhmm" the rest of the group noticed them being there as Yōichi had some 'Howalon' in his hands.

There was only one left in his. when Ruka said if he wanted to give it to Mikan she came close to him as he held out the candy but instead of giving it to Mikan he gave it to Akki. When she ate it Akki ddin't feel any different but just carried an expressionless face while patting Yōichi on the head

"Nye, Nye, what you say? care to leave Yōichi?" Yōichi nodded his head up and down and clung onto Akki tighter as she walked away towards Natsume.

"Why does she try everything she could to smile like that" Akki found herself thinking out load after she left Yōichi with Ruka.

"I don't know" Natsume carried a board expression

"lets go and get you some" Natsume stared at her

"Get what?" Akki grinned like a Cheshire cat

"Some candy! we can share" she said skipping and buying some candy with her rabbits.

Akki and Natsume sat up in the tree eating 'Howalon'. Akki shifted her weight and was about to fall but grabbed Natsume with her causing them to both fall off together.

When Akki opened her eyes after falling she noticed that Natsume was hovering over her looking worried

"Are you okay Akki?" Akki nodded and grabbed the back of her head groaning in the pain from the landing

"I'll be fine, nothing to a fine line" then they noticed how close they were and both blushed a shade of pink before getting off the ground.

"Lets get back" Natsume grabbed her hand and lead her back to the bus.

_I think I like her, _he thought to himself while she thought

_I think I like him, I hope I'm not going on slim._


	5. Chapter 5

Today was the day of Akki's first mission with Natsume that was assigned from Persona. They would have to stop an attack on the academy and get back to the school with no injuries.

It was a dark and cool night with no sound being carried through the wind but this is just a cover up behind the trees are men waiting to strike on the limo Natsume and Akki were called on to guard.

With out a second warning the men loaded their guns and prepared to strike not seeing to figures in the back watching them from a distance.

Slowly they came closer to the clearing and caught sight of he men behind the tree and got into fighting stance.

As the limo came closer it was pulled to a stop by three people dressed in black holding guns. Then out of no where two figures come down on the hood of the limo, one wearing a black cat's mask while the other was wearing a white snow leopard mask that covered their whole face. Before anyone could blink the figures jumped in the air one threw fire at the guns while the other became a white snow leopard and held them down long enough for the limo to get away safely.

What the two figures (Akki and Natsume) didn't notice is how one of the guys dressed in black was carrying an extra gun in his suit. Pulling the gun up them he pulled the trigger multiple times at the two figures and managed to graze the white snow leopard's rib cage.

Snarling at the man who shot it the white snow leopard and the 'black cat' leaped away into the trees far off so no one could tell where they were going.

Slowly coming to a stop when they were beside a tall figure in a black coat and white eye mask.

"Mission Complete, go back and wait for further instructions" Akki turned back into her human form when she touched the grownd and acted like nothing happened.

"Yeah" Akki looked at him and nodded not being able to talk because of the pain.

She let of a small 'yelp' which made Persona turn around.

"What's wrong" Akki looked at him still slightly sweeting from the paain but her mask prevented him from seeing her

"Nye, Nye, nothings wrong I say" Natsume and Akki ran away back into the forest before he could answer.

~The school Festival episode~

"Everyone, today is the start of the school Festival" The called erupted in conversations as everyone was exited.

Slowly at the back of the class Akki, Natsume, and Ruka sat while Akki was having a hard time keeping back the pain from her gun shot wound.

"Ouch" Akki grabbed her side and slowly whimpered.

Natsume turned around to face Akki with a worried expression and grasped onto her hand

"Are you okay?" Akki looked at him in slight pain but didn't show it, all she did was nod leaving Natsume worried because he saw her get shot at.

At the end of the day Natsume and Akki were still in class. Natsume was reading a comic and once in a while he would silently watch Akk to make sure she was okay.

Akki breathed deeply and closed her eyes resting her head on Natsume's shoulder because she could barley muster up some strength to keep her head up.

"Are you sure your fine Akki" Akki titled her head to the side and took of her hat staring up at him and nodded looking back down to the comic and read with him.

"Nye, Nye, Natsume are you fine?" Natsume smirked

"And why wouldn't I be?" Akki flicked his head

"Hey, Hey, Neva more hut look!" she spun her finger around in circles and regained the glint in her reddish brown eyes but he could still tell she was getting weaker by the second.

Slowly she laid back and put her head in the crook of his neck for comfort when the door opened to reveal Mikan staring at the two awkwardly

"Uh h-h-hey guys" Akki looked up and held a blank expression while Mikan just sat down in one of the desks and started praising them.

"Come close" Akki looked at Natsume and knew what he was doing.

"Once upon a time... There sat a rather... small, Demented... cat.  
It choked upon a prawn one night, and toppled off the time... in fright" Akki focused back to Mikan and noticed that he had burned the tip of one of her pony tails, she smiled softy and looked at Natsume who looked back to her and started to speak about the festival

"We are not allowed to participate let alone enter... they academy hides are existence, so leave" Akki snuggled into him even more as comfort because he heard the tone in his voice shift towards the end while Mikan just stood there silently watching how normal they could be with each other.

Akki and Natsume looked toward the door to see Permy and her brother there looking for Hotaru. Silently they got up and went to the other door.

"Nye, Nye, *cough* Natsu please stop them" Natsume looked at her and saw that she was in pain and was about to faint but still holding up so he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him while she allowed him to and smiled showing a painful look in her eyes. Natsume lit Permy's brothers hair on fire and he ran away from Mikan.

Turning around Mikan noticed Akki and Natsume standing at the door close by each other. Looking up at them in shock for a second before she composed herself to get a better look at the two who were standing so close to each other almost inches away from each others face.

"Natsume...Akki why?" Natsume looked at her with a bored expression and answered simply

"Akki said to" and with that they walked away leaving a puzzled Mikan.

Silently sitting sit by side ready comics while Akki was singing to herself Natsume was finally thinking about something else then being controlled by the Academy, he wanted Akki to be safe but he knew that it wasn't going to be easy. There will always be other people stopping this from happening no matter how hard he tried.

"Elevator buttons and morning air  
Strangers' silence makes me want to take the stairs  
If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares  
But right now my time is theirs

Seems like there's always someone who disapproves  
They'll judge it like they know about me and you  
And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do  
The jury's out, my choice is you

So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
The stakes are high, the water's rough  
But this love is ours

You never know what people have up their sleeves  
Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me  
Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles  
But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine

And you'll say  
Don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
The stakes are high, the water's rough  
But this love is ours

And it's not theirs to speculate  
If it's wrong and  
Your hands are tough  
But they are where mine belong and  
I'll fight their doubt and give you faith  
With this song for you

'Cause I love the gap between your teeth  
And I love the riddles that you speak  
And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored  
'Cause my heart is yours

So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
Don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
But they can't take what's ours  
They can't take what's ours

The stakes are high, the water's rough  
But this love is ours"

she silently hums towards the end of the song and pokes Natsume.

He turns around to look at her and raises and eyebrow as if to say 'Yes?'

"Nye, Nye, *Cough* *Cough* it h-h-hurts N-n-n-natsu" before she could fall Natsume caught her. He couldn't help but worry the girl he Loves! is sick, wait love...that's right love.

Slowly he tilts her head and carries her off every once in a while looking back down to her with pure terror in his eyes, not that fact that Persona might find out but at the fact that she's terribly hurt.

"P-p-please Akki d-d-don't, don't sleep I'll get help. Please I-I-I- l-l-love you!" he murmured into her soft pink hair and carried her inside running to the Nurse.

"She was hurt I need help" The nurse looked at him for a second before running off and carrying a stretcher pulling her body to a cold room with one hospital bed and a night stand while Natsume stood there the whole time.

Natsume stared at her cold expressionless face and gripped onto her hand as Akki kept turning her head side to side and murmuring something

"There are things that I love, And some I love most, Like the sound of a glove or the smell of a ghost, Bear and goat gravy, Plant pots on toast, And thousands of elephants lost in the are things that I love, That give me delight, Like cauliflowers roaring, And things I can't bite, The end of infinity, The great depth of height, and flies, wasps and bumblebees having a are things that I love, That make me feel great, Like walruses flying, A house on a plate, Ignited paddling pools, The flavor of weight, Small rusted spaniels, And spoons with no gate"

Natsume smiled slightly before the door swung open to reveal Ruka, Hotaru and Mikan. Mikan was the first to run up to Akki but was pushed away by Natsume

"Don't come near her!" Mikan flinched at the loudness of his voice as a soft whimper came out of Akki's mouth.

"Natsume I think she's waking up" Natsume leaned closer to her and whispered something in her ear that caused her to get up right away and in a flash gripped Natsume into a bone crushing hug.

"Nye, Nye! Natsu, Natsu its you!" Natsume hugged her back and smiled

"Ya its me, but you should have told me you were hurt" Akki looked at him and pecked his check and leaned into his ear to whisper a

"I do to" Natsume's face turned into a light shade of pink which Ruka caught

"What did you two say to each other" Akki looked up at him a wicked smile danced upon her lips as she took her hat off and curtsied

"A secret, meant a secret, a tale to tell more to come" Natsume sighed and carried her out of the room since she was all better and led her to the clearing the once went to.

When they got there Natsume signaled for her to sit down and he wrapped an arm around her waste that made her blush a light shade of pink

"I thought you were never going to come back" Akki leaned into his touch

"Me too" Natsume sighed

"Promise to never to that again" Akki chuckled and nodded

"I promise"

_If anything bad happened to her I couldn't deal with myself, _he thought

_invisible and makes people suffer from symptoms like sweating and nausea, yet why can't I seem to survive without it..., _She thought


	6. Chapter 6

Today didn't feel like it was going to be like any other day, there was something disturbing in the air. Shaking her head Akki sighed.

Slowly she grabbed her tea and candy and walked out of her room to the forest. As she walked the feeling of being watched got worse and worse as she turned around then back around over and over again but every time she would look there was nothing there. Kicking the ground lightly she found a rock, with one swing of her foot the rock was sent flying into the sky.

"Your as free as a bird, a shooting star if you would. I wish a path of light carried in a hurry as my life is sinking. This eerie feeling is a problem I guess it's just because it's autumn" giggling and skipping she popped a lollipop in her mouth and enjoyed the taste of blueberry.

Carful not to trip Akki lied down on the ground as began to laugh

"Open the door, a light so far. A northern star shines not to far, I hope you know the troubles to go to a land with no return... A shadow with no return..." throwing the lollipop remains out of her hand she fell onto the ground with a giggle or two.

"Oh hello Mr. bear I thought I bid you a due?" looked at her from the side of the tree and slumped onto her pulling her in for a tight hug. Her pink hair sat in a mess from laying around in the dirt to much but that didn't bother her.

Slowly she pulled away from him and looked straight at him with a pout

"Happy dance, prance in the grass. Bring joy or demise why to try...hopelessness no more..." Mr. bear got up and pulled her towards the school long enough to notice someone coming in

"Nye, Nye, who is it you say?" Akki titled her head and sipped her tea once more before throwing it into the forest and swinging on her heal until she heard the faint noises.

"Reo-sama!~" Mr. bear looked up at her and made an action like he was singing

"Soothing to the tone, no bone unknown. Hollow or not rhythm protest?" Mr. bear nodded and Akki chuckled darkly her twisted personality coming out

"Say, Say, now I know they use him to get to us...to bad I have a plan..."

Chuckling softly Akki travels back into the forest not realizing someone heard what she had just said.

Akki had went back into the infirmary because her stiches were slowly opening and she grew tired. Natsume didn't want to leave her alone so he came with her.

Limping slowly Akki through herself on the bed in hopes of the stitches slowly closing up again. She couldn't help but somewhat feel tired. Her eyes became heavy under the dim light of the room unaware that there were other people under the table of the room she and Natsume were in. As she began to feel even more tired she noticed Natsume growing tired also. Sighing she pulled her hands out from under the covers and put a hand on Natsumes hand.

"You can rest to Natsume, so will I" Natsume smiled softly and put his head back down as she did the same and they both drifted off to sleep.

"I can't believe how close they were!" Mikan sighed

"Permy! someone's coming!" Permy and Mikan other turn their attention to the door to see Reo come out and whisper something at both Akki and Natsume.

Akki and Natsume both shot up gasping as they tried to get out of his grasp but even if they could resist his voice Alice eventually Akki would fall week because of her stiches.

"I'm surprised you two could last this long" Natsume growls at Reo's smirking face.

"Let us go!" Reo doesn't listen and uses his Alice a little louder now causing Akki and Natsume to black out.

When Akki came too she was in a big abandoned warehouse which was not surprising because she knew something bad was going to happen today.

Slowly she got up ignoring the pain in her side to take in her surroundings, it was a bit dark and empty. She could tell there would be guards everywhere so she had to be careful.

When she looked to the side she noticed Mikan getting up and asking a bunch of questions. She sharply turned to face her with a 'what-do-you-think-you-are-doing' look.

"Sit down and pretend you aren't awake their coming" Mikan nodded then she pretended to be a sleep. A little while later Akki could hear some voices in the distance so she pretending to still be nocked out.

Reo came up to Akki and Natsume and used his feet to get a good look at them.

"Ahh... so this is the 'Black cat' and the 'Mad hatter'"

Permy peeked an eye open and looked at Akki and Natsume

_how dare he treat Natsume like that! and why did he call Akki the 'Mad hatter'?, _she thought.

"Uh what do you mean by the 'Black cat' and 'Mad hatter'?" Reo sighed

"Its their under ground alias. Alice academy has secretly recruited them for their black ops...Natsume is the greatest masterpiece that Persona trained and Akki has been a killer since birth, she's quite 'Mad' you know." he continued

"Natsume burned a whole village down into flams in one night when he was just 9, oh and Akki now this is wonderful. She whipped out a whole island in one strike killing thousands of people including her family at the age of just 4 and what's even better is that she's has a spilt personality the 'Mad hatter' an insane killer who stops at nothing to see blood. Ever wonder why no one has heard her talk normally, it's because if she ever did 'mad hatter' would come out and kill everyone she's ever cared about-" he smirked reaching down for her face and pulled it up

"-A cold born killer!"

_What?!, _Mikan and permy both gasped from shock.

When Natsume came to Akki was right beside him awake.

"Nye, Nye, hey Natsume" her voice weak and fragile because of her wounds not being completely healed

He turned his head to look at Mikan and Permy who were right beside Akki.

"Hey..." Akki looked over to Mikan and Permy and had a small painful smile on

"They followed us here... huh" Natsume looked at Akki and sighed turning his head back up.

"Where are we?"

"A deep dark hole, night time before use. Stored away like animals in a cage..." Natsume nodded while Mikan and Permy looked confused

"She said were in an abandoned warehouse near the docks close to an ocean or at least that's what she can tell" he said in an annoyed voice not directed to Akki.

Akki tried her hardest to get out normal words so she breathed in deeply

"There...are...three doors... two of them...are blocked by crates...while the other is guarded" Natsume nodded and slightly smiled.

Permy looked at this touchy felly moment and didn't like it at all and Mikan sort of felt awkward between this so Permy spoke up.

"I tried to look out side but something prevents Alice's from being used...it must be Reo's"

**We can use our Alice's and kill them all!**

_J-j-just get out!_

**You know I'm right but...**

_What?_

**I-I-I don't feel like killing Natsume...**

_because we love him, and if we end up getting caught we should tell him...just in case._

**I can't believe I'm going soft!**

_Me either, at least this doesn't effect our Alice's but we are still effected by the gun shot wound we got a while ago_

**If you'd just let me kill Persona that would have never happened**

_They would have found us and did the same, don't worry._

When Akki looked up she noticed that Reo took the communication device from Mikan

_So she finally remembers she had it, _she thought.

Suddenly Reo was up next to Akki. He lifted up her head by her chin and tried to use his Alice on her. Akki could feel herself slipping into the Madness from his voice and the voice in her head fighting it and trying to let her true self out.

"D-d-don't do it y-y-y-your letting h-h-her out" Reo chuckled darkly and leaned even more forward whispering in her ear

"That's what I want"

Mikan pushed Reo off Akki and thought that she had stopped him from doing anything but hat was only the start because Reo knew he would win something out of this.

"Quit saying those selfish things!" Akki put her hat down and pulled her hands to her face covering her face completely and couldn't stop what was going to happen.

"Hahaha...Ha...HAHAHAHAHA!" everyone stared in horror as Akki grew a sinister laugh that seemed to bounce of the Walls of the Warehouse.

Slowly her body got up inch by inch using her left hand as support it seemed as if her body stayed limp as it got up. Slowly her head twisted upwards to look at Reo in the eye chuckling darkly

"'Mad hatter' has come~" she sang in a solid broken tone

She stood there finally able to get her body to stand up straight but it wasn't her doing the thinking or even moving her body, it was 'Mad hatter' the killer.

"Bum Bum Bum Bum... BUM~" grinning like a Cheshire cat she threw her gloves off and allowed her hands to go free.

"What to test is your barrier Is as strong as you say~" coming up in a slowly and steady pace she come up to one of the crates as the guards pointed guns at her.

"Mark of Death~" slowly the whole section of crates disappeared into nothing

"Dead!~" Suddenly Akki fell to the floor and her body seem to twist and turn slowly she turned her body ad laid her stomach flat on the ground letting her nails claw into the ground.

"Run Mikan, Sumire!" slowly they got up and ran as fast as they could until they were out and it was only Akki and Natsume against Reo and his team.

"move an inch and I'll set the explosives on fire!" Akki walked towards them and growled letting her sense of protection towards Natsume out

"'Mad hatter'~ let's play!" Swiftly replacing Akki's body was a white Snow leopard with a sort of black hole under the ground it walked on as it growled barring its teeth.

Slowly Natsume couldn't stand anymore and his powers were weakening when Mikan came back.

Akki snarled at the guards and held them off long enough for Mikan to take Natsume off but not before Akki and 'Mad hatter' said something

"You know I will always love you... now go!"

before Natsume could even react he was out of the Warehouse weak and fraile

_why now! damn it!, _he thought to himself.

He was being put back into a limo and heading back into the academy

"Stop we have to get Akki!" Natsume struggled to get back and rescue Akki as her words still rang inside his head

_'You know I will always love you...now go!'_

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a large bang coming from the warehouse only to see it covered in black dust and completely destroyed

"Akki! no Akki! she was in there! Narumi Akki was in there!"

He was knocked out before he could even think.

_I wish I could have told her I loved her, _he thought.

_**Little did he know something was starting...little did everyone know their worst nightmares had just began that second that no one came back for Akki.**_


End file.
